Food products enriched with components having cholesterol lowering effect beyond normal nutrition have been commercially available for some time. Representative examples are food products enriched with plant stanol or sterol fatty acid esters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,045 discloses plant stanol fatty acid esters and the cholesterol lowering effects thereof as well as a suitable method for their preparation. Dietary intake of 2 to 3 g/day of plant stanols is reported to lower serum LDL cholesterol levels in man up to 14% without affecting HDL cholesterol levels. The amount of atherogenic apolipoprotein B particles in blood is also decreased, thus reducing the risk of CVD.
Current research literature and especially FDA's approval of a health claim for plant stanols and plant sterols have increased the interest of the food industry in supplementing foods with plant stanols and plant sterols. Indeed, many such food items have been introduced into the market. It is assumed that new plant stanol and plant sterol containing foods will appear into the market rapidly.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0182037 discloses a composition for treating or preventing an immune system disease, such as colds, flu, diabetes, allergies, asthma, pneumonia, fibromyalgia, HIV infection, hepatitis C infection, multiple sclerosis, fibromyalgia and rheumatoid arthritis. The composition comprises phytosterols, essential fatty acid complexes and antioxidants which components are claimed to have a synergistic effect. As phytosterols are mentioned β-sitosterol, stigmasterol, campesterol, brassicasterol and their associated glucosides. The essential fatty acid complexes facilitate the body's absorption of β-sitosterol. To have an effect on immune system diseases the phytosterols therefore seem to need to be absorbed effectively.
All references cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.